¿Esto podria ser amor?
by maestro jedi
Summary: ¿podria esto ser amor? queda para que la mas pequeña de la familia Hirasawa tenga que averiguar si eso que siente es amor


La puerta del dormitorio se abrió lentamente, al instante que un delicado pie se posaba suavemente sobre el piso de madera, la chica sonrió levemente al ver a la ocupante de la cama, abrazando dulcemente a su guitarra, no pudo verlo pero por alguna extraña razón sabia que se había sonrojado levemente, era como un sentimiento que la inundaba cada vez que miraba a su hermana mayor, era en realidad un sentimiento extraño dado que ambas eran chicas y sobre todo ambas eran familia, en realidad con sus padres de viaje continuamente y sus abuelos viviendo en el pueblo, su hermana mayor era lo más cercano a un núcleo familiar que podía recordar

¿Qué esa no era su pijama? Pensó la chica al ver la pijama de pandas con estrellitas que la chica traía puesto, suspiro pausadamente ante ese pensamiento, en realidad eran solamente pequeños arranques de enojo con su hermana, nunca podría llegarla a odiar en realidad, después de todo Yui era lo único a lo cual

Recogió un par de revistas del suelo y las acomodo lentamente sobre la mesita de centro, al instante que miraba hacia el escritorio de su hermana, un leve enojo la volvió a inundar, no era que odiara a Azusa Nakano o Azunya como le había apodado su hermana, solo que en ciertos momentos sentía que la chica de coletas alegaba a su hermana de ella, miro de nuevo la foto, en realidad sentía algo de envidia que azuza hubiera ido a ese campamento a la playa o al festival de verano, algo en realidad era la palabra clave ahí, ella no podía decir que era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte

En realidad a un luchaba por determinar a ciencia cierta qué es lo que sentía por su hermana mayor, era amor estaba segura la cuestión era determinar de qué tipo de amor

Su hermana dio una ligera vuelta hacia su lado izquierdo, empujando levemente su guitarra fuera de la cama, por suerte la chica fue más rápida y logro atrapar a guitarr antes de que diera contra el suelo, para momentos después dejara en su base

Se acerco levemente hacia su hermana, se veía tan linda mientras dormirá, era un sentimiento extraño, deseaba estar ahí con ella durmiendo abrazada a ella, como lo hacían antes, cuando había sido la última vez que ambas se habían bañado juntas, parecía tonto pero en cierto sentido ambas se estaban distanciando, aun que la pequeña sabía que no importara cuanto tiempo pasara el amor que sentía por su hermana no cambiaria mucho

A como levemente unos mechones sueltos, mientras su hermana sonreía entre sueños

Se miro en el espejo completamente sonrojada, en realidad como había pasado eso, se había besado con Yui, sintió sus labios a un tibios ante el contacto inesperado, la había besado, la había besado, su primer beso había sido con su ane-san, salió de ahí rápidamente, necesitaba aire, aire y tiempo, tiempo de pensar en lo que había ocurrido tiempo para

Como pudo salió de ahí, al instante que su hermana abría levemente uno de sus ojos

- Buenos días Imouto san – susurro la chica sonrió levemente, quizás besar a Ui había sido precipitado quizás su hermana no la quería de esa forma, pero había que correr el riesgo, y después de todo Ui era su mundo, sin ella a su lado, el mundo simplemente no significaba nada para ella

Miro su reloj, las ocho si se levantaba ahora, Ui no tendría ni cara para hablarle, si se levantaba después su hermana evadiría el tema, como pudo agarro a su guitarra sin salir de la cama y lentamente empezó a practicar en silencio apenas rozando las finas cuerdas con sus delicados dedos

Mientras en el cuarto de alado, esa música era una señal ¿pero de qué? la más pequeña de la familia Hirasawa, simplemente no sabía que pensar, pero de algo estaba segura, por un leve instante sintió que los labios de su Ane-san habían correspondido ese roce "accidental"

Se miro en su espejo, y simplemente salió de la habitación, quizás había pasado el tiempo de pensar en cómo actuar y era momento de pasar a los hechos, después de todo, era eso o que su hermana terminara con la doble de Mio sempai, y si había algo que Hirasawa Ui no permitiría, seria que su Ane-san se figara en alguien más que ella

Después de todo ella era la única que sabia como cuidar a su Ane-san


End file.
